<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Place Like Home by RoaringRaina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371009">No Place Like Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringRaina/pseuds/RoaringRaina'>RoaringRaina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(to a certain extent i guess), A3! Secret Santa, Act 2 characters are in here but no spoilers about them, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Emotional Neglect, No Spoilers, Sleepovers, bad memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringRaina/pseuds/RoaringRaina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you alright, Sakuya?” Izumi rests a hand on Sakuya’s shoulder, drawing the boy from his thoughts. He startles slightly and Izumi feels a sense of guilt wrap around her shoulders like a warm winter coat. </p>
<p>“I am just thinking,” Sakuya says, his eyes are on the moon in the sky, “I never really celebrated Christmas before living here. My family never really included me.”</p>
<p>As Izumi closes the door behind her, she wipes at her eyes properly, her smile fading and her shoulders shaking. Tomorrow night had to be a good one, she’ll make certain of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Izumi &amp; Autumn Troupe (A3!), Tachibana Izumi &amp; Spring Troupe (A3!), Tachibana Izumi &amp; Summer Troupe (A3!), Tachibana Izumi &amp; Winter Troupe (A3!), background: bansaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Place Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy (belated) holidays!! </p>
<p>This is my entry for the A3! Secret Santa Exchange hosted on twitter (@a3secretsanta)! I hope you’ll like it Reefa and I am so sorry it took me so long to post this, I hope it was worth the wait!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Izumi closes the door behind her, the loud cheering of the Summer Troupe retreating to the background. She sighs, her energy levels hitting rock bottom as she makes her way to her room. There was no keeping up with the Summer Troupe when they were at their rowdiest, and Izumi briefly wonders why she even tries. <br/><br/></span>It was a new tradition, one Izumi is beyond grateful she started. Every year around Christmas, she’d spend an evening with each troupe and follow them around with their ideas. Earlier this week she and the Autumn Troupe had a movie night, she had gone drinking with the Winter Troupe earlier and tonight was spent doing karaoke with the Summer Troupe. <br/><br/><span>The movie marathon had been incredible, Izumi was surprised people could talk through a movie that much. Sakyo and Omi had let the younger members pick out a movie, poor Taichi’s lovecom option being shot down by Azami instantly. Juza and Banri could not settle on a movie, bashing the other’s choice simply because it was their option. Omi had ended up suggesting watching superhero movies, something that was sure to please everyone involved and Izumi was thankful the boys settled for that.<br/><br/></span><span>If only they had been so complying during the movie itself, Izumi reminisces. Azami couldn’t help himself and comment on the make up, Sakyo and Omi wondered about the budgets of the sets and the stunts. Banri and Juza dared each other constantly to try the stunts and if the actors would do their own stunts and Taichi was so enamoured by the love interest Izumi is certain he did not follow the plot.<br/><br/></span><span>It was a fun and amusing night and somehow perfectly fitting for an Autumn Troupe night. Equally on brand was her night out drinking with the Winter Troupe. <br/><br/></span><span>After Sakyo threatened them not to spend too much of the Christmas budget and tasking Guy with the wallet, Azuma had graciously offered to pay beyond Sakyo’s measly allowance. Homare had chipped in too and Izumi had been delighted to choose drinks with her stomach and heart instead of her brain and wallet.<br/><br/></span><span>It didn’t take long for the men to fall in their respective drunk states, Tasuku and Tsumugi went on long monologues discussing Christmas plays they had done and how they measured up to more professional or traditional productions. They stopped when Homare cried, memories of a past lover coming back to haunt him. Christmas was a time of bad memories, Izumi learnt. Hisoka tried to cheer Homare up, sliding his drink over and allowing Homare to cry on his shoulder. Azuma had grown quiet, staring at his drink silently before admitting he did not like Christmas time either. <br/><br/></span><span>Tasuku and Tsumugi tried their best to bring more joy to the table but the mood had turned stone cold. Izumi had felt like she was about to freeze over until Guy asked for their favourite happy memory. <br/><br/></span>A simple, honest question, one Izumi had learnt to expect from Guy, shifted the mood and the topic grew more lighthearted. Homare talked about his grandparents, about being gifted his first pen and paper. Azuma talked about secret Santa exchanges, about catching his father dressing up as Santa. Hisoka smiled, finding comfort in the memories of others and Tsumugi shared embarrassing childhood stories of him and Tasuku, to the latter’s chagrin. <br/><br/><span>Izumi had come home with her heart full and woke up the next morning with a headache that had been worth it. <br/><br/></span>She stops to reminisce about the past year, the plays that had elevated her actors’ skills but also brought the troupes together even closer. They reminded her every day a little bit more like a family. A strange family maybe, but a family nevertheless. A found family. These troupe nights did nothing more than strengthen that feeling of her building a second family.<br/><br/><span>The harsh winter months were always a bit more on the bitter side for Izumi, her own home missing a key figure. This time of year only made her realise this more, and with that realisation came a lot of sadness and empty feelings.<br/><br/></span><span>Izumi shakes her head, physically shaking the bad vibes off her. She didn’t want to travel down that thorny road, she was not going to do that tonight. Not after the great night she just had. Not when Tenma’s horribly off-tune voice sprinkled melodies in her head and Yuki’s sarcasm had made her laugh so much her stomach hurt. <br/><br/></span><span>Tenma had looked horrified at the idea of singing one of Muku’s shoujo anime openings but one “Tenma-san!” from both Muku and Kumon had rendered him unable to decline. Sensing hos unease, Kazunari had offered to turn it into a duet as Yuki called Tenma spineless to anyone willing to listen. Misumi had taught Kumon his special triangle dance, and together they performed as backup dancers to Kazunari, who went through the entire list of bubblegum pop with Muku.<br/><br/></span><span>Izumi and Yuki had managed to stay firmly seated at the edge of the couch, their hands clapping a rhythm but their voices never finding the microphone. But Izumi had enjoyed herself. She had laughed until she cried and it had been enough. The rays of summer shone brightly, even in the heart of winter.<br/><br/></span><span>Izumi decides to take a quick detour to the balcony before calling it quits for the night and is pleasantly surprised to find Sakuya and Banri. The pair she had seen together a lot more often lately. A feeling in her stomach told her there was more to it than them spending some “quality leader time” together, as Banri would like for her to believe. There would be no reason for Banri to sit so close to Sakuya and for Sakuya’s cheeks to be permanently rosy. No reason for pinkies to be unhooked in a rush the moment someone found them in hidden places.<br/><br/></span><span>But Izumi is an adult, so she won’t push them to talk about things they don’t want to talk about. That doesn’t mean she won’t tease them though.<br/><br/></span><span>“Making the most of Christmas time? Planning out your da- oh I mean, trip to the Christmas market?” Izumi grins from ear to ear as the boys turn to her, heads swirling. She makes quick note of the way their pinkies are hooked together, and their heads were suspiciously close together. <br/><br/></span><span>“Yo, Director-chan.” Banri’s voice is surprisingly even, especially when the boy next to him has cheeks as red as apples. “We were just discussing Christmas memories.”<br/><br/></span><span>“Oh, is that so?” Izumi sits down with the boys, smiling as Banri pulls Sakuya closer under the pretense of making space for Izumi on the bench. “What memories are you guys discussing?”<br/><br/></span><span>“Well, I was talkin’ about Christmas with my family. How my sister always makes us do weird shit for Christmas,” Banri says, his arm securely wrapped around Sakuya’s shoulders. “I was also just tellin’ Sakuya about our Christmas night the other day. The movie marathon.”<br/><br/></span><span>Sakuya nods, “I asked Banri-kun for advice since I don’t know what we should do for our Christmas night with you.”<br/><br/></span><span>Izumi hums in response and Banri tells her a few stories of his sister, but as he does Sakuya’s expression darkens ever so slightly. There’s a sadness settling in his eyes as he stares up at the night sky. <br/><br/></span><span>“Are you alright, Sakuya?” Izumi rests a hand on Sakuya’s shoulder, drawing the boy from his thoughts. He startles slightly and Izumi feels a sense of guilt wrap around her shoulders like a warm winter coat. <br/><br/></span>“I am just thinking,” Sakuya says, his eyes are on the moon in the sky, “I never really celebrated Christmas before living here. My family never really included me.”<br/><br/>Banri clicks his tongue and Sakuya shakes his head. “I’m not upset at them, they suddenly had a child to take care of that they never asked for. It’s not their fault.”<br/><br/><span>Izumi can hear her heart shattering with every word Sakuya says, his voice slowly morphing into a whisper. She can see Banri hold in a lot of words and emotions, if his clenched fist is anything to go by. It’s heartbreaking, Izumi thinks as she rubs Sakuya’s back, both her and Banri pretending not to hear Sakuya sniffle. Heartbreaking how Sakuya’s family didn’t realise how wonderful he is, how much of an honour and privilege it was to have him in their home. <br/><br/></span><span>“I am so happy you’re here, Sakuya.” Izumi tilts his face to her, so he can see the honesty in her eyes. “We are all so happy you’re here, Sakuya.”<br/><br/></span>Banri makes an affirmative noise from beside him. “I thought you’d know that by now. I don’t go holding hands and kissing boys at random ya know.”<br/><br/>Sakuya blushes bright red and Izumi has to physically restrain herself not to cheer and pump her fists in the air. Instead she brushes at her eyes, dramatically wiping away tears that have a different origin, “Oh my little actors growing up!”<br/><br/><span>Sakuya gives Banri a playful push and pouts at Izumi. “Don’t tease me, Izumi-san.”<br/><br/></span>Banri laughs loudly at that, pulling Sakuya’s face to his. He glares at Izumi over Sakuya’s shoulder and Izumi gets the clue loud and clearly. <br/><br/><span>“All right, all right you lovebirds, I’ll get going.” Izumi gets up and right before she leaves the boys on the balcony she turns around again, relishing the yelp and the “Go already!” thrown her way. “Don’t forget Sakuya, tomorrow is Spring Troupe Night!”<br/><br/></span><span>As Izumi closes the door behind her, she wipes at her eyes properly, her smile fading and her shoulders shaking. Tomorrow night had to be a good one, she’ll make certain of it. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Itaru-san, you have to put your phone away!”<br/><br/></span><span>“Really? There’s an event and I need to get up higher on the ranking or Banri’ll beat me.”<br/><br/></span><span>“Itaru-san, please!”<br/><br/></span>Tsuzuru sighs as Sakuya makes a valiant effort to get Itaru to put his phone away. Citron is doing his best to restrain Masumi from setting his bedding up next to Izumi’s and Chikage watches with a smile, doing absolutely nothing to stop the madness from happening. <br/><br/>Izumi shakes her head, feeling a headache forming as she claps her hands. The sound echoes in the empty theatre and Izumi has the boys’ attention straight away. “Come on Itaru, play along nicely now. No Masumi, I’m not going to sit on your lap or anyone else’s lap for that matter. No need to put your bedding next to mine, I’m not sleeping on the stage after all. Let’s just have fun, okay?”<br/><br/><span>Sakuya’s eyes sparkle as everyone gets comfortable on their bedding. Izumi had heard of the Spring Troupe Theatre Sleepovers, but had never expected to be part of one herself. In hindsight, it was a very Spring Troupe idea and she cannot imagine doing anything else with them. <br/><br/></span><span>“What were your other plans, Sakuya?” Izumi asks, crossing her legs underneath her, glaring at Itaru who reluctantly locks his phone and pockets it, grumbling a pop culture reference she doesn’t understand.<br/><br/></span><span>“We usually talk about specific topics during these sleepovers,” Sakuya begins excitedly, “We really grow closer whenever we do these so I wanted to talk about Christmas together!”<br/><br/></span><span>“I like the idea,” Tsuzuru smiles, “I have lots of stories to tell about Christmas with my little brothers.”<br/><br/></span><span>“I have some stories too,” Chikage adds, a small smile on his lips. It sends chills down Izumi’s spine and she can tell Tsuzuru shares her discomfort. <br/><br/></span><span>She turns to him, right as he pulls a face, “I wonder how much of those are made up.” When Chikage laughs but does nothing to ease their unease, Tsuzuru lets out another deep sigh. “I figured as much.” <br/><br/></span><span>“Will you be alright, Sakuya?” Citron asks, his brows furrowed in a way that’s unlike him. Izumi nods in agreement, remembering how sad Sakuya looked only yesterday when the topic of Christmas came up.<br/><br/></span><span>“I want to make Christmas memories with you guys!” Sakuya’s smile is wide and Izumi cannot detect any sadness or masochism. “I don’t have any good memories of this time of the year. Christmas never really meant anything to me.”<br/><br/></span><span>A silence fills the room and if Izumi listens closely, she can hear hearts break. Sakuya seems to notice too, his smile growing even wider. His hands occupy themselves with the blanket he’s sitting on, a detail that does not go unnoticed.<br/><br/></span><span>“It’s okay,” he whispers, growing more and more uncomfortable under the stares of his troupe mates. “It’s okay, like Izumi-san said yesterday, I’m here now! Things are better.”<br/><br/></span><span>“That’s true Sakuya! We are your Rome away from the mouse!” Citron reaches over to give Sakuya a big hug, while Chikage turns to Tsuzuru.<br/><br/></span><span>“Rome away from the mouse?”<br/><br/></span><span>“I think he means home away from home?” Itaru comments before Tsuzuru can answer.<br/><br/></span><span>“But that still wouldn’t make sense!” Tsuzuru interjects, frustration easily read off his face. <br/><br/></span><span>“It is Citron after all,” Masumi says, as Citron makes another comment about how he at least tried his best.<br/><br/></span><span>It makes Izumi giggle and as she takes a quick peek at Sakuya, she sees his eyes gloss over. Even despite his many amazing performances, Sakuya was genuine in his emotions. It was what made him such an amazing actor in the first place, the ability to bring out so many emotions and make them feel genuine. The passion to act and the passion to stand on the stage. The true embodiment of “the show must go on!”.<br/><br/></span><span>It was Izumi’s greatest pleasure to see him bloom from the young boy that recited a play with a parrot of all things to the actor who shone so brightly on the stage. <br/><br/></span><span>“I said it before, Sakuya,” Izumi says, not caring that the attention shifts to her, not caring that Sakuya’s eyes grow dangerously glossier with the second, “We are so incredibly happy to have you here. We are so thankful you’re part of the family.”<br/><br/></span><span>It’s only then that the gloss in Sakuya’s eyes breaks and tears stream down his cheeks. “I’m happy too,” he sniffles, his hands coming up to wipe at his eyes. “I am happy too, to be here.”<br/><br/></span><span>Izumi can’t help the sniffles that escape her as Citron lunges at Sakuya to give him a tight hug. Citron turns his head at his troupe mates, eyes screaming “You better get in on this hug or </span><em><span>else</span></em><span>.”. Tsuzuru is first to falter, getting up to wrap his arms around Sakuya, petting his head fondly. Itaru joins too, awkwardly but not unkindly. Masumi is there too, looking at Izumi briefly. Chikage watches them, awkwardness radiating off him. <br/><br/></span><span>Izumi decides to add fuel to the fire and gives him her hardest push.<br/><br/></span><span>It brings Chikage enough out of balance for Citron and Tsuzuru to pull his arm and into the weird group hug they have going on. Izumi walks over, finding a spot amidst the tangled limbs and wraps her arms around them. <br/><br/></span>Sakuya cries silently for a few minutes, quick gulps of air tearing his small body apart and Izumi does everything she can not to cry along with him. Tsuzuru sniffles occasionally too, as the adults radiate more tension and awkwardness by the second.<br/><br/>Once Sakuya stops sniffling and crying, the group hug comes undone with clumsy movements. It draws a series of small giggles from Sakuya, growing into full blown laughter. It works infectious and soon everyone, even Chikage and Itaru, laugh, the uncomfortable air fading like snow during the first mornings of spring.<br/><br/>As they settle on their own blankets, Tsuzuru launches into a Christmas story starring one of his younger siblings, Masumi tries to sit closer to her than Izumi would like, Citron has his arm loosely around Sakuya, and Itaru and Chikage provide cheeky commentary on Tsuzuru’s story. <br/><br/>Izumi makes brief eye contact with Sakuya, his eyes glossy still but a healthy blush on his cheeks. He smiles at her shyly, his attention back to Tsuzuru as he exasperatedly fights Chikage’s quick wit and Itaru’s slow roasts.<br/><br/>It fills Izumi with a sense of familial love she knows she can’t find anywhere else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please do check out the twitter, there’s so much amazing art and fics waiting for you there! </p>
<p>Happy holidays once again and an early happy new year! May 2021 treat us all with more kindness. Stay safe and take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>